User blog:Bantha117/MetalFire vs Bantha117. Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament Finale
for the cover.]] Remember when Wonder said this battle didn't need to meet the deadline? And remember when he had to push back the finale anyway? Yeah, fuck you too. The time is now, my friends. The only battle left that actually matters and will actually be fun. This is the moment. The Battle for the Bronze. A Battle of Brains. A Battle of... Brawns. Yes. Brawns. You heard me, bitches. No more introductory bullshit, other than to thank Metal for being awesome during the development of this. And a shoutout to anyone else who I like here. Also a shoutout to MunKitteh, which should totally return someday. Fuck TK vs Grav, this is the true finale to finale all finales. What the fuck are you gonna do, Sega? Beat MetalFire vs Bantha117 OH SHIT BOYOS IT’S THE FIFTH OFFICIAL WIKI RAP TOURNEY BRONZE MATCH RAP BATTLE OF THE FIFTH OFFICIAL WIKI RAP TOURNEY: BRONZE MATCH RAP BATTLE FOR THIRD PLACE IN THE FIFTH OFFICIAL WIKI RAP TOURNEY RAP BATTLE!!!!! BEGIN! Bantha117: (Begins at 0:21) At last we finally meet. Can the Joestar take this Starr’s heat? Couldn’t ride the flow of America’s dick, much less this hard beat Shit man, last year’s fantastic four had Tiger, Cyan, Flats and Meat Yet all we had to do to bag you was to drop in a T! I get you’d want to brawl, with Kari preferring me and all But when I’m bestin’ this Mexican I’m going balls to the Wall! No meddling, no Metal’s in to earn a medal, no debate Oi m8, a brony and bronze is one alloy I won’t create MetalFire: (Begins at 0:42) Metal here to light the torch, it’s about to unfold A duel for the bronze, but I’m still taking the gold You know the saying, monkey see, monkey do Tiger lost to Grav, so Munkee had to lose too Clinging to Jason’s knee, screaming #ProtectTheShin This block head makes me believe in reverse evolution Trying to RP, but your comrades yelled at you everyday What kind of hero abandons his friend on his birthday?! Bantha117: (Begins at 1:04) You’re so maud-lin, no modship in sight, so Get the fuck Back JoJo No more Stalin, I’m bringing in my own ringtail to Superman that Jo! Tigerisnormal: (Begins at 1:09) AIGHT SO YOU HELLA GAY IMMA BLOW YOU ASS AWAY LIKE HURRICANE MATTHEW one sec gonna come back at you so. (Begins at 1:16) youre a beaner fuck like dora the explorer reading your verses killed my brain cells and made my life span shorter please stop fucking anime tiddies in street corners now jojos taking his last trip across the border ill call you racial slurs more than you slur in your audio battles canned labor border bunny alien molesting kids assholes we dont want you in the country so get out out out and go south south south south south south south youre from Cube-a but cant even Square up all this vampires gonna suck is these nuts whatre you a voice actor for a fucking exorcism? youre mel blanc but with only 2 voices and both are autism you cut so many syllables from when youre spittin youd probably cut the entire dick off in a circumcision you know what happens when a verse bombs from a weeb our country gets great and makes you into Fallout 3 This wikis big but its not getting bigger Thats cause meatholl’s a fucking nigger when i stuff you in a trash can nobody gonna mourn ya fuck you greg go back to florida MunKitteh: (Begins at 2:06) I agree, this Gregory skullduggery can’t funk with the Munkee (and Tigger!) The only way you could make your raps fire was if you sent in the Trixter! Mystical Trixter: (Begins at 2:11) Yo I heard y'all give my name a big ol disrespekkin. CAN YOU MOTHERFUCKERS GUESS WHO'S BEING SENT IN!? Fuckin got two overhyped can't write dykes taking the final fight, Trix will make it right and bring hype to this site with just one cyph; To do this I hijacked the bronze battle, because otherwise nobody gave a rat's ass, But now this will be the good shit that's remembered when this tourney's in the past. If I was sent in from the start, this shit would be going, the wiki'd still have an interest; But that's cool. I can shit talk everybody on my series and they have no defense. (:) I'mma Killer on the mic. See, it's funny, because him and I are one and the same, And because I was once a Firebrand, I also tend to spit what you would call flame. Let's talk about the semifinalists; the Otaco who got so far from sheer dumb luck, And that ape who got crushed like a Beatle, just cuz he couldn't give a fuck. The final two? A kid I maimed, like his mommy did, will he cry about these finals too? And one who needs to change more than his gender for me to say "hey man I support you" GG ya fuckin geniuses. Like two battles tops this tourney ended up not being a fail. Shit man, I could probs see a batter rapping competition shitposted by Nail. speaking of nail, where the fuck is he or she at ayy yo flashley come get in on this track Flashley: (Begins at 2:59) Rainy, cloudy, sunny, funnily somebody's summoned me I'm Flashaley, I have to pee, my salary's a hundred G Munkee see, Munkee dude, your raps are straight rude You will never get booed if you use an attitude Tiger drove from Niger with a set of flat tires Now I decidered that your raps should be admired Liar, liar, pants on the wire Call me Donald Trump, cuz Metal, that verse was fuckin Fired �� Thanks for the summon Trix, that was useful But on the rest of your rap, my opinion's neutral Y'all got wrecked as heck, no disrespect But I bet that you Jacks will all never have s*x What's next? To be honest, there's nothing I'mma finish this rap and start running Like I did after 11/5, which was an event I will never forget my dudes, peace and goodbye Scrawland Scribblescratch: CAW!!! Meatholl: (Begins at 3:55) Remember remember the Fifth of November (Oh I member!) When Meatholl reigned down to leave a wiki dismembered Back to attack like a CE Wrath and there’s no help now Once I’ll leave a Metal fired it’ll cause his system to melt down JUST LISTEN! The Wiki is riddled with stupid little you’s So we need to build a wall! IT’S GONNA BE HUGEEEEEEEEEEE! You’re so boring and dormant on forums, no inspiration for ‘em So Bantha makes every single verse a joke performance Meatholl has torment in store then for this nerd Suffocate you with your waifu pillow and call her a (mean Japanese word) Grab her by the plushy and then leave, nobody’s helping I won’t fuse Metal fire with a medal, I don’t like welding! You’ll never get sex but you’re lucky because when I Picture you with girls it’s, oh, wait, no, that’s hentai Can’t this weeb see we want you to fucking stop it I know you like drawers, but put your kinks in the closet! LET’S MAKE THE WIKI GREAT AGAIN AS YOU STAND BEFORE ME But that BJ from TJ tale, huh? Strange story… I respect all male, female, asexuals and all the other shit BUT I SHOULD’VE WON LAST TOURNEY, IT WAS RIGGED! I’ll come back next year for more Meating, but for now I’m retreating Bantha back me up! Literally, there’s some fleas you need to be eating… Bantha117: (Begins at 4:51) Well, this was not the outcome I expected to see Guessing Wonder thinks: WonderPikachu12: Are you fucking kidding me? Vote who you think won in the comments :} Category:Blog posts